


dance with me

by winchestered_again



Series: One Shots [35]
Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: a small fluffy drabble from my twitter
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: One Shots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	dance with me

Eddie hums along to the music as he cooks, spining around the kitchen in some form of a routine. He is fully focused, so he doesn't see Richie approach, and jumps when hands slide around his waist.

"Evening, Baby."

He leaves a kiss on his temple, and Eddie can't help the fond smile that crosses his face because of it.

"Welcome home, Sweetheart." The face Richie gives him melts his heart. Eddie moves back, and turns around, moving to hold Richie's face in his hands.

A small whimper echoes between them, and he's leaning forward, leting his lips slide against Richie's.

He's overwhelmed by the amount he loves the man standing in front of him. Once they break apart, he lays his head on his chest, both of them slightly swaying to the music.

Richie pulls back first this time, taking his hand and pulling Eddie along.

"Dance with me?"

Eddie giggles. 

"I'd love to."


End file.
